


【狡朱】A Low Light

by dazzleye



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzleye/pseuds/dazzleye
Summary: 狡噛慎也老师的调教课。（第四章暂无更新
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【狡朱】A Low Light

01

身着便服的常守朱和六合冢弥生走进了目标所在的街区。

或大或小、形状各异的霓虹灯牌一块接着一块挂在破旧的高楼墙外，将原本就狭窄的街道上空也严严实实地遮蔽起来，只露出条状的墨红色夜空。在这片拥挤、混乱、无序的半废弃地区，政府与公安的威慑力荡然无存，黑帮与暴力统治了藏身此处、苟延残喘的蝼蚁众生——混混、妓女、罪犯、或是无家可归的流浪人。凶猛的狼狗向着路人狂吠，漆黑、肮脏的街道横竖交错，这些在朱眼里，就好似冥府的看门犬刻耳柏洛斯和那条通向塔耳塔洛斯的痛苦之路。她下意识地摸了摸怀中的配枪以寻求安全感。

路的两旁，小卖店、酒吧、赌场甚至是露骨的风俗店一一进入她们的视野中。花哨的招牌、贴满广告的旧橱窗、歪斜的破碎路灯以及三三俩俩聚集在一起的辱骂、斗殴的不良，都让朱感到些许不适。人间事本就半阴半明，在光下待得久了，蓦地进入黑暗，受到冲击的不仅仅是眼睛。

花田勉，或许现在就躲藏在这片人间地狱。

昨日东京某公寓发生了一起谋杀案，死者是公安局的物证鉴定师久野正章，他胸口被刺两刀，失血过多而死。犯罪现场经过了细致的打扫，朱和宜野座在勘察时没有发现任何有价值的线索，大楼门口的监控录像显示，最近几日也没有陌生人进入该栋公寓。唯一提供了破案方向的物证便是死者身旁的手机，而死者生前最后一通电话是打给一个叫花田勉的人。将线人的情报汇总，再使用大数据分析，他们发现花田勉极有可能是废区的一名牛郎，在一家名叫After Life的风俗店工作。

既然搜查目标是牛郎，一系决定派出朱和弥生这两位女刑警便装暗访，希望能够获得一手情报，运气好的话，说不定还可以与花田勉进行面谈。废区素来与国家机关势不两立，为了不引起多余的冲突，她们必须隐藏好自己的身份。

朱和弥生在废区最大的岔路口分开行动，她向左手边的街区走去。朱戴着样式夸张的骷髅耳环和choker，化着浓浓的烟熏妆，上身穿着酒红色的宽松铆钉皮衣，下身配了黑色的紧身短裙和过膝长靴。她努力装成一名无所事事的不良少女，厌恶地打量着周围川流不息的人潮，实则悄悄寻找这家风俗店的招牌。

在穿过了三条街之后，她不仅毫无收获，而且还迷路了。

朱状似随意地走入了离自己最近的一道无人短巷，灯光没有投进来。在一片昏暗中，她小心地避过两个散发着刺鼻臭味的垃圾桶，跳过地上散落的破碎酒瓶，拿出手机，打开地图重新定位，顺路在相册中翻看花田勉的照片。

她边走边看手机，就当马上要走出这道短巷的时候，她突然撞到了一个人——那是个男人，留着刺猬式的短发，斜靠着墙，在阴翳里淡然地抽着烟。朱看不到他的脸，却依稀感觉到他身上那种复杂难言的沉郁与狠厉。

“对不起。”朱后退了一步，点头道了歉。她准备继续前行时，却猛然被男人一把拽住，男人一手摁住她的肩膀将她抵在墙上，一手撑在她耳边的墙上。他的力气很大，朱一时之间动弹不得。

“小姑娘，来这种地方干什么？我看你可不像废区的熟面孔。”男人的嘴贴在她的耳边，低声问道。他有一副好嗓音，朱的心倏忽狂跳了一下。“要不要考虑今晚跟我一起共度良宵？”

朱微微转头，在逆光中看清了他的脸——这是个面相冷峻的牛郎。狭长深邃的眼，瞳仁是湖蓝色的，坚挺的鼻，锋利的唇，眉头微微蹙着，神态却是漫不经心的；他的脸颊上有块新鲜的淤青，像是挨了拳头留下的痕迹。他看朱就像在看唾手可得的猎物，而朱看他就像在看着一匹穷凶极恶的狼。

她紧张地思考如何脱身，于是偏过头去，做出一副拒绝回答的姿态。

男人眯了眯眼，鼻子里发出一声哼，他靠近朱的脖颈嗅了嗅，在她耳边又问道：“你为什么会有花田勉的照片？你在找他？”

朱听到这个名字时，面上不动声色，仍旧倔强顽劣地逃避男人的目光，心里却一阵豁然开朗。这个男人一定知道什么，朱想，我要套到他的话。

“我们能不能，换个地方说？”朱在心中飞速拟定了计划，直面了他的审视。

他笑了，带着点轻蔑和玩味的声音飘进了朱的耳朵。他仍然在盯着她，似乎想要洞穿她的内心，那束目光毒辣又滚烫，朱的脸急速升温几乎要冒出蒸汽。

男人吹了声口哨，扔掉了早已熄灭的烟头，挽着她走出小巷。朱这才注意到男人修长健硕的身体。一颗种子掉入了石板与石板之间的缝隙，扎根在仅有的些微土壤里，却出人意料地长出了笔直的枝干。旺盛的、不屈的生命力向光而生，朱任凭他牵着自己，看着他挺直的脊梁，忽然想到那颗种子。

这是朱第一次走进情侣酒店，而且还是废区的情侣酒店。

男人熟练地开了房，“这位小姐，先说好，你付房费哦。”

朱面无表情地答应了。她在盘算如何能够逼迫男人就范，藏在怀中的枪或许可以帮得上忙。她跟在男人身后进了房间，径直走到床边坐下，正当她准备开口时，变故发生了。

“狡啮慎也！老子知道你在里面！快开门！”

“你他妈最好自己开门！别逼我们动粗！”

“开门滚出来！”

拳头疯狂砸在门上的声音震耳欲聋，再加上几个人粗鄙的谩骂，这群声势浩大的闹事者的突然出现打乱了朱的计划。朱担心这扇薄薄的门板下一秒就要被门外的这群人拦腰折断、死于非命了，当然，她也稍微担心了一下自己的身份是否会暴露。

她看向这个叫狡啮的男人，男人反而一副习以为常的表情。

“如果你不想被他们发现自己是警察，就脱了你的外套和鞋子藏到被子里去，快点。”他命令朱。

朱面上一惊，心想自己的身份怎么会如此轻易就被他识破，眼下却也别无选择只好照做。

狡啮脱掉了脏兮兮的破洞夹克，只穿着白色的背心，走过去打开了门。

五个彪形大汉蜂拥而入，为首的是个人高马大的光头胖子，他冲上去揪住狡啮的头发，将他死死摁在墙壁上，“说吧，花田勉在哪？”

“不知道！”狡啮因为头皮传来的痛感而面目狰狞，他咬牙切齿地挤出这三个字。“我现在在陪客人，你们出去！”

光头向身后的几人使了个眼色，他们来到床边，掀开了被子——穿着背心和短裙的朱面色不虞、目光冷冽地看着他们。

“哟，狡啮，你怎么陪起女人来了，你不是好那口吗？嗯？”光头发出尖厉地笑声，身后几个人也跟着大笑了起来。这笑声令朱感到一阵恶心，她这才明白，原来这个叫狡啮的男人，应该是专陪男客的牛郎。那名叫After Life的店，很大概率应该也是在GAY吧的掩护之下。

“闹够了吗？我们能继续了吗？”朱调动自己的情绪，怒不可遏地吼了出来。她怒发冲冠的样子颇具威严，光头和他的同伙被吓愣了。

光头看狡啮确实没有撒谎，没有借口再胡搅蛮缠，带人不情不愿地走了。房间里只剩下了他们两个人。朱坐在床上翻看手机，而狡啮靠坐在墙边，他用一种复杂的眼神打量着朱。他看到朱雪白的脖颈，看到她上臂微微成型的肌肉，看到她圆润小巧的脚指头。

“所以，狡啮先生，你可以告诉我花田勉到底在哪里了吗？”朱看向坐在地上的狡啮，紧身背心将他胸肌、腹肌的形状完美地复制了下来。

狡啮忽然站起身，缓缓从床尾爬向床头的朱。他们离得太近了，但朱被钉在了原地，她没有任何逃离的念头，她能感受到狡啮的呼吸吹在自己胸前那一小块裸露在外的皮肤上。

“警察小姐，我猜你也知道，这里所有的人都讨厌警察，恨不得杀之而后快。但我可以帮你保密，还可以帮你查案。”狡啮用狡猾的、炽热的、危险的眼神看向朱。

“你怎么知道我是警察？”朱想知道自己究竟是在哪里暴露了身份。

“我在靠近你的时候感觉到了你怀中的枪。而且，你身上的正气太明显了，根本不像是会游荡在这里的人。”

“嗯？所以你想得到什么呢？”朱做好了和他讨价还价的准备。

“和我睡一晚。”

“你不是GAY吗？”朱难以置信他会提出这样的要求。

“我是陪男客，但我从没说过我喜欢男人。怎么样，警察小姐？这可是稳赚不赔的买卖。”

狡啮坦诚、循循善诱的样子，忽然让朱想起了夏娃，亚当就是这样被哄骗着吃下禁果的吧。那颗苹果让人类的先祖彻底丧失了极乐与长生，并且世世代代背负了不可饶恕的罪孽。那她呢，她也要走出囚禁自己二十多年的伊甸园吗？

理智拖拽着她摇摆不定的大脑，她清楚地知道，自己没有理由为了查案与这片陌生土地的人或事建立任何关系。可她看着美味可口的禁果，突然觉得饥渴。

一定是因为这个男人怀中长着一颗深海般幽暗、不可测却又惹人必须一探究竟的心。

“好，成交。”

Tbc

  
02

听到这句“成交”，狡啮的瞳孔微缩，眉头微不可察地皱了皱，朱低着头躲避他的眼神，错过了他的表情变化。朱觉得狡啮眼神坦诚，而狡啮从朱这句轻飘飘的“成交”里品出了几分郑重其事的意味，这令他有些不悦，甚至感到了麻烦。

风月欢场里，挑逗诱惑本就是逢场作戏、顺势而为。肉欲、快感与激情才是这里的无上主宰，那些真诚的眼神、真挚的心就像保险套的包装袋般被人随手丢在地上，连垃圾桶这样的归宿都是奢望。狡啮没想到说者无意，听者有心，“你倒是挺爽快啊，警察小姐。”

“常守朱，我的姓名。”朱抬头用倔强地眼神看向他。狡啮被她直白地盯着反而起了躲避的心思。他起身坐在床边，对朱说：“去洗个澡吧，这种妆容不适合你。”

朱斜眼看了看他，大约在对他的评价表示抗议。她挪到床边，看了看倒在床下的过膝靴，最终光着脚踩在地板上，向浴室走去。

“果真是个麻烦”，狡啮一边想着，一边看着她走进浴室关上门。他向后瘫倒在床上，叹了口气。在狡啮的认知里，将花田勉的下落如实告诉警方是件好事，这或许会救花田勉一命，但他的直觉又告诉他，采取这样的方式和盘托出一切，似乎玩过头了。

“听着，你不准进来！”刚刚关上的浴室门突然又被打开，朱露出脑袋向狡啮吼道。

“放心吧大小姐，你锁上门，我是进不去的。”狡啮半抬起身，皮笑肉不笑地回答她。

一着不慎，满盘皆输啊。

说不后悔那是假的。朱站在浴室的镜子前，不停地揉搓着自己的脸，最初的兴奋和好奇渐渐被恐惧与混乱稀释。太不专业了，常守朱，她在心中一遍遍地苛责自己。明明是卧底搜查，她却露出了太多破绽，一步错步步错，现在的她就像只四肢被缚、洗净待宰的羔羊，只等厨师加工后，她就变成了食客口中的珍馐佳肴。狡啮刚刚躺在床上那副胜券在握的样子，不像卑微求生、出卖肉身的男妓，而更像脖围餐巾、手持刀叉的饕餮客。

然而，从她鬼迷心窍答应了狡啮时起，她就已经无路可退了。真相必须水落石出，犯罪者必须被绳之以法，朱想，我不能辜负同事们的嘱托，我要拿到精确的破案线索，并且将这场交易隐于众人的目光之后。

朱深呼吸后拍了拍脸，打开了淋浴。

朱穿着酒店提供的浴袍，拿着自己的衣服走出了浴室。狡啮悠然地躺在床上，像在闭目养神，又像睡着了。她把衣服放在沙发上，走近床边——狡啮的睡颜少了些许凌厉，多了些疲惫。正当她伸手去摸狡啮纤长的眼睫毛时，他倏然睁开了眼，迅速抓住了朱靠近的手。

那双眼中并没有疲惫、安详与朝气，依然是嗜血的暴烈与警觉。当他看到来人是朱时，才换上一副略微轻蔑的表情。

“洗完了？”狡啮紧紧抓着她的手，打量着素颜的朱。卸去浓妆，她的清冽明亮的眼睛让狡啮心神一晃，挺翘小巧的鼻子和潮湿的薄唇，在狡啮眼中拼成了不知人间疾苦的甜美。“你这样……我好像在诱拐未成年。”

“我早就成年了。”朱挣开他的手，状似随意地看向别处，她伸手捏了捏自己仍在滴水的刘海。

“你最好吹干你的头发。”狡啮站起身，伸了个懒腰，“我去洗澡，不会让你久等的。”

狡啮果真速战速决，只用了十分钟便洗完了澡走出浴室。他只用浴巾裹住了下身，露着宽阔的肩膀和精壮的腰腹。朱呆呆地看着他径直走到床边，坐上来，与她面对面。她忍不住吞了吞口水，发出的咕咚声在安静的房间中格外明显。

狡啮戏谑地看着失态的朱，“先说好，在床上，必须听我的。”

“嗯。”朱小声应下。一股窒息感蓦然从肺部传来，她的身体不受控制地颤抖起来。

“害怕？”狡啮的嘴靠近她的耳边，“总不至于现在就兴奋起来了吧，我还什么都没做呢。”

朱没有出声。

“第一次和男人做这种事？”狡啮这才确定，小姑娘大约是紧张过头了，“还是说你反悔了你不愿意？”

朱还是没有说话，她低着头，狡啮看不清她的表情。他叹了口气，烦躁地摸了摸头发。现在这个样子走也不是留也不是，尴尬到了极点。他又看了一眼坐在床上的朱，觉得如果自己真的就这样走了，那她就太可怜了，于是心生慈悲。

“要我教教你吗？”他捧起了她的脸，将她心中的犹疑与惊惧尽数收下。

“嗯？”朱疑惑地看着他。

“我改变主意了。”

“什么？”

“我呢算是做慈善免费给你上三节课，只要你配合我，等三节课上完，我就告诉你花田勉的下落。”

“上课？”这下朱更困惑了，“你要教我什么呢？”

“当然是我最拿手的，情事。”调教新手，开发青涩的肉体，这样的念头想想就令狡啮为之一振。“我们见一次面上一次课，今天先上第一课，怎么样？”

“我……”朱迟疑了。

“现在怎么没刚才的果敢了？我只不过是想教你如何获得人间极乐啊。”狡啮挑了挑眉。

“好，好。”朱结结巴巴松了口气，就好像突然逃过了一劫。与陌生的男人做爱这种事，她果然还是做不到。

“我想想，那今天这节课就叫’手的情绪’。”

“手？”

“对，今天我们只用手。”狡啮坐好直视着对面的朱，“是我帮你脱还是你自己脱？”

“我自己脱。”朱羞赧着解开了浴衣的带子，“灯，太亮了，可以关掉它吗？”

狡啮想了想，还是关掉了房间里的吊灯。床底的地灯投出一束低低的、晦暗的黄光。在近乎黑暗的环境里，朱剥下了浴衣，狡啮也将浴巾扔下了床，他们赤裸相对。

“我对你做了什么，等会儿你便在我身上照做一遍，就这么简单。”狡啮略带愉快的声音从朱的头顶传来，“我要你盯着我的眼睛，即便你看不清也要寻找我。”

朱点了点头。狡啮更加靠近朱，他们的呼吸交缠在一起。用了同样的沐浴露，两个人闻起来味道都是相同的。

他伸出双手，捧着朱的脸，就像他刚刚做过的那样。他用拇指慢慢描摹着朱的眼鼻和她下颌的轮廓，还轻佻地捏了捏朱的耳朵。他对朱的肩膀不怎么感兴趣，反而不断摩挲着朱修长的手臂，“警察小姐倒是好好锻炼过了呢，都有肌肉了。” 朱忍不住笑了出声。

“看着我，常守。”朱不情愿地看向狡啮的眼睛。他的瞳色在暗夜中也加深了几分，仿佛一把青金石碎屑晕染在她的皮肤上。他的目光中藏着不明生物，怪物会无声无息地钻进身体里，召唤起战栗与情欲。她已经奋不顾身地跳进了深海，向他的心横冲直撞地游去。

朱笑不出来了。狡啮的手虽然宽大、粗粝，但此时却像轻柔的流水，从她的脖颈流向锁骨，从锁骨又缓缓流向她挺拔的双乳。这次轮到他发出了一声轻笑，他的掌心终于灼烧出了滚烫的温度。他捧起这对小巧的乳房，用大拇指和食指挤了挤。朱咬紧了嘴唇，不自然地扭动了一下身体。流水止于双峰间的沟壑。狡啮没有轻易放过她的乳房，一团火落在她的胸前，蔓延开来。他由轻到重地揉捏着，甚至用手指摩挲着她的乳晕，而后狠狠捏了捏她的乳头，朱吃痛呻吟出声，她剧烈地喘息着。

“是痛多一点，还是爽多一点？”她的身体就像一张白纸，诚实地勾画出了情欲开出的花。狡啮并没有放过她，力气反而越来越大。被他揉捏过的地方仿佛燃起了朵朵火花，汇聚成了一条火龙，直接将朱的理智烧成灰烬。她的额头开始渗出细密的汗滴，皮肤蒸腾出羞红，血液急速升温，朱用颤抖的声音说疼。

“嗯？说谎可不是好孩子哦。”狡啮的眼神重新变得严厉起来。他仿佛掌控了朱的每一个毛孔，每一寸皮肤，不放过她身体最微小的变化。狡啮痴迷于手指滑过这具骨肉匀亭的身体的快感，她细腻的肌肤和青涩的回应。他已经勃起了。

朱拼命将细碎的呻吟压在喉咙里，她不敢动，乳房传来的酥麻令她畏惧却又想要更多，只得拼命摇了摇头。狡啮松了手，抚摸着她的肋骨和柔软平坦的小腹，朱平复着自己的呼吸。她的腰已经软了，能够坐直全凭惧意在撑着。

“躺下。”狡啮不带任何感情地命令道。朱乖乖躺平，她没再看向狡啮，偷偷闭上了眼睛。

狡啮的手跳过了她最害怕被触碰到的地方。他从大腿根部开始向小腿延伸，最后停留在了她的脚踝，坏心眼地挠了挠她的脚心。

“哈哈哈哈，狡啮先生，快停手！”朱气愤又无可奈何地喊了出来。

“好了，就是这样。”他停了下来，朱坐起来，抱膝看向他，“现在轮到你用手来摸我，描绘我，感知我的骨骼、肌肉、血液甚至我的情绪我的爱欲，你都可以通过触碰得到回答。”

“我，我可不可以不看着你……”朱开始跟狡啮讨价还价。

狡啮从床头翻了一条领带出来，蒙住了朱的眼睛，“这下可以了吗？忒弥斯小姐？”

“忒弥斯？”

“希腊神话中的正义女神，她戴着蒙眼布。”

“为什么？”

“程序是正义的蒙眼布，没有听说过这个典故吗？蒙眼不是失明，只是一种自我约束。”

朱撇了撇嘴，“你还知道得挺多。”

朱的手比狡啮的手要小上许多，也更细嫩柔软。她感到狡啮粗糙的面颊上满是浅浅的、小小的伤疤，但她没有问为什么。她多摸了摸狡啮坚挺的鼻子，她喜欢这样如山峦般陡峭的鼻子。蒙上眼的她大胆了许多，细细抚摸着狡啮的嘴唇，甚至用了些力度，拉开了他的嘴角。

“狡啮先生的嘴唇我很喜欢呢。”她天真地弯着嘴角说道。狡啮瞬间产生了一种玩火自焚的悔恨感，他的太阳穴突突直跳。朱的手很开心，像孩子在游乐场撒野。

“男人的皮肤是会比女人粗糙很多。”朱的手在他宽厚的肩膀上流连忘返，狡啮忽然感到一阵毛毛细雨下在他的身体上，她若有似无的抚触像雨滴，洇入他的心里。这样的挑逗比任何语言都令他难以自拔。

她摸着狡啮的双臂，甚至还捏了捏他胳膊内侧较柔软的肌肤。从脖子开始，她仿佛报复似的揉按着他的胸肌，用指头掐了掐他的乳头。

“警察小姐的报复心理这么强吗？”狡啮好笑地问她。

“是你让我复制你的动作的。”朱理直气壮地摸了又摸他的腹肌，迟迟不肯进行下一步，“我不想摸你的腿，总觉得腿毛会扎手。”

狡啮没有说话。朱久久不见回复，正准备摘下眼睛上的领带，忽然被狡啮拉进了他的怀中。他们肌肤相贴，朱感受到狡啮的火热。

“狡啮先生，你……”朱惊惧地向后逃缩。她此刻的境地就像陷入了流沙中，越是挣扎越是被沙掩埋。头顶的烈日将她的羞耻心彻底融化。

“你可以换一条腿摸一摸。”他一手箍紧朱不让她离开自己，一手握着她的手，带着她摸上自己勃发的性器。

朱慌乱地想要挪开手，却被狡啮的手死死摁住动弹不得，“听我的话，摸摸它。别怕，它不会伤害你的。”

朱犹豫了许久，颤抖着将手覆了上去。

  
03

朱抱着物证袋正要走出办公室，滕秀星端着牛奶急匆匆走进来，两人撞了个满怀。秀星杯中的牛奶全部洒在了朱的身上。

“啊，小朱，对不起对不起！”秀星手忙脚乱地从口袋里掏出手帕递给朱。

“没关系，不用了，我去换一套衣服就好。”朱抖了抖自己惨不忍睹的衬衫，“你帮我把物证袋送到鉴定科，可以吗？”

“OK，交给我吧。”秀星接过她手中的物证袋，走出了办公室。

更衣室安静无人，朱坐在椅子上，并没有立刻脱下被浸湿的衬衣。白色的牛奶穿透衣衫喷溅在她的胸膛和腹部，带着温凉的湿感，这些诱惑着她在一瞬间就回想起那晚的狡啮，和他射在她身前的精液。狡啮粗重的喘息仿佛立即浮现在了她的耳畔，因为蒙着眼，她看不到狡啮的表情，但她的手拥有了记忆，他性器上的每一根筋脉都被她描摹、存留于指尖。他们贴紧的皮肤此起彼伏地叫嚣着饥渴，想要吞食对方更多的血肉。朱迅速地脱下了衬衫，面无表情地看了看自己的手，然后把衬衫粗暴地塞进了衣柜。

下午和明天都是她的休息时间。看来我应该好好睡一觉才不会想太多，朱无奈地叹气。

朱站在After Life门前时，距离她产生“趁着休息日补觉”这个念头只过去了三个小时。她忐忑地看着这块颇为隐蔽的招牌，最终还是推门而入。

然而看着眼前狭窄的楼梯与头顶昏黄的灯泡，朱还是心生悔意，想要转身离去。前天晚上两人离开酒店时，狡啮留下了自己的地址，与朱约定三日之后在After Life里碰面。朱提前一天来到了这里，却没有编好自己贸然前来的理由。咬了咬牙没有回头，她边下楼边想，狡啮要是不在就好了。

这片地下空间是酒吧的模样，此时空无一人。朱环视四周，踮着脚尖走到吧台，轻声问道：“那个，有人在吗？”

“嗯？谁啊？”一名金发女子突然从吧台里站了起来，手中拿着扳手与钳子。

“你好，我、我想找狡啮慎也……”朱盯着她手中的修理工具，挤出一个示弱的假笑。

“诶？找他？”女人放下了工具，用戏谑的眼神上下打量着朱，“难道说，你就是他新勾搭到的警察小妹妹？”

朱一时不知如何接话，她尴尬地笑了两声。这个男人也太不靠谱了吧，怎么能暴露我的真实身份呢？那，这个女人和他又是什么关系？朱愤怒地腹诽。

“嘛，小妹妹，别生气啊。我是这家店的老板，也是他的救命恩人。叫我花城就好。”女人撩了撩她那头耀目的金发，“我不喜欢他那一款，你放心。”

“我……”朱的小心思全被看穿了，她的脸骤然一红。

“走吧，狡啮交代过了，如果你来找他就让我带你上去。”花城从吧台走出来，拽着朱向一扇门走去。打开门是暗藏的楼梯，她们大概上了三层楼，花城停了下来。

“这儿就是他的房间，你可以进去等他。”花城指了指她们面前的一扇门。

“所以他不在这里吗？”朱疑惑地问。

“你不知道他去哪里了吗？”

“不知道。”朱诚实地回答。

花城叹了口气，转身边走边说：“不知道就算了。你在这里等他就好，不过我不敢保证他什么时候会回来。”

狡啮住的是设施齐全的单身公寓。面积不大不小，家具很少，但厨房、浴室甚至阳台一应俱全。邋遢冷清，没什么烟火气，这是朱对这里的第一印象。朱看了看乱七八糟的餐桌和茶几，嫌弃地小声嘟囔了一句，认命般脱下外套，帮他收拾起来。

傍晚下起了大雨。灰败的废区像个破旧、坑洼不平的铁皮罐头，虽然被当作垃圾遗弃，但仍庇护了许多无根可寻的生命。雨势越来越大，钢筋铁板被雨滴冲刷洗礼，击打出磅礴的乐章。狡啮打开房门的时候，一眼便看到了侧躺在他床上的朱，她安然地睡着。

他放轻了脚步，打开壁橱，拿出医药箱。

“狡啮先生？” 

“吵醒你了？”狡啮停下了手中的动作。

朱揉了揉眼睛，慢慢坐了起来，“我竟然睡着了吗？等等，你脸上的伤是怎么回事？外面下雨了吗？”

“这么多问题我只想回答一个：是的，外面下雨了。”狡啮打开了药箱。

朱下了床，跑来他的身边，一脸严肃地摁住了狡啮的手，“发生了什么，请你告诉我！”

“谢谢你帮我收拾房间。”狡啮看着她满脸担忧，叹了口气。

“请你不要岔开话题！我会生气！”

“花城没有告诉你吗？我除了卖身还有别的业务。”他的语气变得轻佻起来。

“什么？”

“打黑拳，见过吗？”

朱沉默了一会儿，说：“所以你身上的伤都是拳击留下的？不是被围殴的？”

狡啮用一种奇怪的眼神看着她，“你对我的战斗力这么没有信心吗？”

“不，那倒不是，就是说……算了，身上还有别的伤口吗，我可以帮你处理。”

狡啮怔愣了一瞬，但还是大大方方地脱下了T裇，露出腰腹的淤青，“警察小姐，我记得我们约的是明天见啊，你这么迫切想要见到我吗？”狡啮一把将朱拉进怀中，抱住她的腰，用眼睛去寻找她的眼睛。

朱羞怯地撇开了头，“才不是。”

“外面的雨越来越大了，你想留下来吗？如果你说不想，我会送你回去。”

谎言令人恐惧，诚实却也会令人胆寒。她不知道怎么办，存留的勇气不足以支持她面对内心真实的答案，可如果说出口的是谎言，那谎言会当场将她击杀。

“常守朱，要留下来吗？”狡啮的声音温柔又耐心。

“嗯。”最终，她闭上眼睛，点了点头。

“那，我先去洗个澡。”他放开了朱，走向了浴室。

狡啮的洗澡速度依然很快，几分钟便走了出来。朱在窗边百无聊赖地看雨，他从衣柜中找出一件干净的衬衫递给朱，把她推进了浴室。等朱洗完澡走出来，发现狡啮正在厨房打鸡蛋。

“你饿吗？”狡啮抬眼看了看水汽氤氲的朱。

“不太饿，你饿了吗？”

“饿了。”狡啮放下了手中的食材，一把抱起靠在门框上擦头发的朱，将她放在刚刚收拾干净的餐桌上。

“诶？饿了你就快去做饭……”朱的声音越来越小，饭字几不可闻。

“我改变主意了，先上课比较好。”狡啮伸手关掉了客厅的灯，“看着我，常守朱。”

朱摸了摸狡啮的眼睛。

“第二节课，叫有口难言。”狡啮把食指放在朱的嘴唇上，“你的喉头、你的唇舌不是用来发声的，它们是用来捕捉快感的。”

狡啮离开餐桌，从他的书架抽屉里拿出什么，朱看不清楚。他回来，重新站在朱的面前，将手中的东西放在朱的手里。

“这是，海螺？”朱摸着这枚海螺尖锐的外壳，它甚至有些扎手，“可以吹？”

“接下来，无论我做什么，你都不许开口说话。你只需要牢牢含住它，吹响它，就这么简单。”狡啮一下一下缓缓抚摸着她湿漉漉的头发。

听见朱的轻声应答，狡啮立刻吻住了她的嘴唇。朱睁圆了眼睛，惊愕地看着狡啮突然放大的蓝眸。就像彗星拖着它狭长、火光似的尾巴一头撞在地球表面，突如其来的吻将朱的理智也炸成了碎片。微凉的嘴唇带着钝感，他的舌头灵巧地撬开朱的牙齿，缠住她的舌头。海浪猛然向她袭来，一波接着一波，汹涌的水波拍打在绵延齐整的堤岸，她放下了戒备心，搂住狡啮的脖子，听到津液互换时发出的细微声响，潮水不仅淹没了她的口，也浸湿了她坚硬的心。大雨倾盆的夜，她一头扎进欲海。

想要站在那朵最高的浪花之上，朱急促地呼吸着。狡啮的手隔着衬衣揉捏她的乳房，由轻到重，直到她的喉咙中滚出难耐的气音。他松开了手，摩挲着她的腰，然后向下游走。他用一根手指挑开了她的内裤边缘，把手伸了进去，朱从沉醉中幡然醒来，身体僵住了大半。狡啮的唇放缓了速度，用腻味的、温柔的触碰安抚着她，这个吻无休无止，仿佛要持续到地老天荒，她被重新骗进了这场狂欢的盛宴。狡啮的手指穿过她的耻毛，敲开了幽径紧闭的门。

“真想看看你浑身潮红的样子呢。”唇分时，狡啮在她耳旁低声说道。

“不、不行……”朱夹紧了双腿，微微带着哭腔拒绝。

狡啮顿了顿，把丢在一旁的海螺轻轻塞进了她的嘴里，朱配合地试着吹了吹——螺音低沉闷响，带着大海的神秘与亘古，是无数个世纪的呜咽与回声。

“这枚的声音有点像巨轮鸣出的悠长汽笛。”狡啮若有所思，朱眨了眨眼。

他小心翼翼地避开海螺，吻了吻朱的眼睛，接着是耳垂、耳后，湿漉漉的触感令朱想到自己曾经光脚走在雨后的沙滩上，潮湿的沙挤在脚趾间。当狡啮用了些力气吮吸她的后颈时，她的身体猝然抖动，朱急喘着气吹响了海螺。

“啊，是这里吗？”狡啮对她的反应很满意，又连着吻了好几下，他的手也不停地拨弄着朱沉睡的阴唇。

他拉低了衬衫的衣领，品尝着朱的脖颈，每一块肌肤都不曾放过。而后将朱慢慢放倒在餐桌上，他并没有急于脱去朱上身唯一的遮蔽物，而是隔着衬衫亲吻她左边的乳房。从外围到乳晕，滑动的舌头盘旋着一一将它们舔舐。狡啮用舌尖挑拨着她的乳头，感受着其由软变硬的过程，他轻轻咬了咬，便听到了一阵长长的螺声传来。被口水濡湿的地方显得格外明显，他不慌不忙地将衬衫全部扒下，朱低着头，拼命克制着自己的呼吸。狡啮吻了吻她的头顶，重新含住她的右乳房。太敏感了，狡啮的手指感到了一阵潮湿。

他抽出了手指，嘴唇依然从乳房一路亲吻下去，然后半蹲下来，隔着内裤开始亲吻朱的阴部。他把她的内裤半脱下，从大腿内侧开始缓缓吮吸。朱止不住地颤抖起来，就像棵在狂风中的小树，战栗与恐惧夺走了她娇嫩的叶片。她断断续续地吹响了口中的海螺，扭动着身体企图躲避狡啮的侵袭。狡啮强硬地摁住了她的胯部，彻底拉下了她的内裤，伸出舌头钻入了幽径深处，打转、搅动。朱不停地吹响海螺，狡啮就像吹响海螺一般演奏着朱的身体，令她欲罢不能，她的身体早已狂潮迭起，落樱纷飞。

海螺的声音成为了夜晚的主宰，她在一片天旋地转之间乘上了那朵最高的浪花。

狡啮跌坐在地上。过了许久，朱吐出海螺，偏头看向他，然后强撑着脱力的身体跳下桌，扑进了狡啮怀里。狡啮的呼吸依然粗重地打在她的皮肤上。她的皮肤是田野，他的呼吸是疾风，风像神明的灵，赋予泥土活力与生命。她不知道激情和爱的姓名，但她知道男人的名字，而他和它们好似共享了一个名字——我的心搏击你的心，我的唇吹响你的唇，我的手吞噬你的手，我的皮肤融化你的皮肤，我的眼睛寻找你的眼睛，而我的性器官渴望碾碎你的性器官。

“你还硬着……要做吗？”朱小声在他耳边问道。

朱感到狡啮贴在她脖部的头摇了摇，“家里没有保险套。”

“怎么会……”朱拖长了声音。

“我从不带人回家，你是例外。怎么，困了吗？”

“有一点。明天再交作业可以吗，老师？”

“睡吧。”狡啮拍了拍她的背。

狡啮躺在地板上醒来的时候，看见的是朱的脚从他耳边走过。她大概是没有察觉到自己在被观察着，仍蹦蹦跳跳地将杯子往餐桌上端，只有经过地上的狡啮时会格外小心。当她端着蛋包饭再次经过狡啮时，被狡啮一把抓住了脚踝。

“你醒了。”朱穿着狡啮的T裇，刚刚遮住臀部，但从狡啮的视角可以看到她的内裤。

“诶？怎么就穿上内裤了？明明不穿最好看。”他用睡意朦胧的声音发问。

端着盘子的朱立刻怒火中烧，她气冲冲地抬起脚想要踢狡啮的腰，没想到用力过度踢到了他的晨勃。朱一脸坏笑地踩在他半勃的性器上，甚至碾了碾，“松开我，不然我要用力了。”她毫无威慑力地胁迫道。

“你赢了。”狡啮笑了笑，看似认输地放开了她。

朱把盘子放到了餐桌上，没想到再次经过狡啮时被他直接掀翻在地，“那就现在交作业吧，常守朱同学。”

注：海螺剧情参考了Netflix日剧《全裸监督》里的哨子剧情。


End file.
